Embracing Hope
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: 'Sorry.' What will you do if your life depends on the single word? How will you react if it is useless to move on because there's practically no one care to you? Tetsuya is exactly at this point, all that left is the forgotten regrets and rusty memories. Yet, all he wants is to make his friends happy… without him. GoMKuroKaga.
1. Prologue

**A/N : ** Sorry for the grammatical or spelling errors. Rating may or may not increase later.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think I'll give up, Kagami-kun."<p>

In the middle of shoving a great amount of cheese burgers into his mouth Kagami paused, his ruby eyes traveled on the source of the words. Blinked, he tried to understand what the other boy was trying to say.

Okay, so basically Kagami is clueless. The other boy nonchalantly sipped his vanilla shake as though he hadn't just said something so bizarre. But Kagami had known him for… a year now, wasn't it? So it wasn't surprising that Kagami can detect something went wrong about the bluenette. True his eyes, his expression was emotionless as ever but deep down Kagami saw how the light in those azure eyes dimmed. Feeling it wasn't a joke, he placed the burgers on the tray and gave himself a minute to consider his companion's words.

Seirin won the final winter cup _ages ago_, though actually it was barely three days since, Kagami knew how hard it was to gain such a victory; it was trust, teamwork and hardwork that led them to become the winner….And there was nothing to worry about. Because their dream, to become the number one in Japan, had came true. Let alone there was something to give up…

Itched to know what he mean, Kagami asked,

"What do you mean, Kuroko?"

Kuroko let go his straw, lips simmering under the light and Kagami can't help but stare at those glossy lips and had this sudden urge to devour them…

Kagami bet they would be the most delicious meal in his entire life.

Mentally slapped himself, Kagami turned his attention towards the bluenette, hoping the shadow didn't notice the questionable – yet erotic – imagination he just had.

Though he felt relief the smaller boy was oblivious, the answer turned out to not fulfill his curiosity.

"No, it's nothing, Kagami-kun." Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake and looked away. Kagami didn't dare to probe any further. Thirty minutes later they exited Maji Burger and bade each other farewell. And that was how the day ended.

The words seemed to disappear gradually as Kagami brushed them off, thinking it was just random remark.

That's it, until two days later when Kagami witnessed a car in high speed was about to crash his shadow.


	2. Kagami Taiga

**Chapter One : Kagami Taiga**

* * *

><p>"KUROKO!"<p>

A high scream torn the buzzing sound of people walked by as Kagami lunged forward to his shadow, pulled his collar and shoved him aside, which ended up with them in entangled mess on the safer side of the road.

Kagami cracked an eye open and realized the car finally stopped six meters away, the driver opened the door and frantically rushed towards them and said his apology in jumble mess. People gathered around them, asking if they were okay and some even scolding the reckless driver whose face only scrunched further in repent.

As for Kagami himself, that all didn't matter. He didn't care if he was supporting some deep scratches on his skin, he didn't care if they're stung like hell, he didn't care if his heart beat so fast like hummingbird's wings, all that matter was his partner safety, his shadow, his crush…

"Kagami-kun, you're heavy."

All sound but his immediately faded in the background. Those doe blue eyes he adored so much blinked innocently at him, Kagami just stared, unconsciously lifted his hands and placed them to cup against Kuroko's cheeks. It's soft.

"You're… alive." He managed to say. Voice uncharacteristically quiet. Kuroko's face softened.

"Yes, thank you. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

Kagami broke into tears, though it was a bit strange to see a teen as frightening as him wept against the smaller boy's chest the people finally sighed in relief because just moments ago they were sure the teen looked so lost and _shocked_. They couldn't imagine if the teen didn't find his friend alive as he hoped… perhaps… no, let's not think about it.

Because Kagami still clutching on his shirt as though it was the only thing that would keep him _whole_, Kuroko thanked the people and forgave the driver. Some of them didn't quite agree at how Kuroko easily brushed off the reason that almost sent him to death, there were two people who offered themselves to bring the driver to police office – making the poor man cringed in fear – but Kuroko just smiled and tell them they didn't need to. Because Kuroko had said this, reluctantly they let the man go (actually, the main reason why they accepted Kuroko's decision was because they were in such a daze state after seeing him smile so genuinely they thought Kuroko was an angel sent from above).

.

Sitting on the nearest bench, Kuroko gulped the water people gave him and sighed in contentment. He turned his attention to his light who still clutched his shirt like there's no tomorrow.

"Want tries some, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko offered, pressed the cool bottle against Kagami's cheek. But Kagami didn't budge at all. Kuroko internally sighed.

"You're too overreacting, Kagami-kun." Kuroko began, watching as people resumed their morning activities, "I told you so many times before, didn't I? I almost have no presence at all. I am a shadow. My role is to make my light looks brighter. No one needs to realize I am there. I'm content just being acknowledge by them and be their friend."

Kuroko took a moment, hoping Kagami would butt in, but his light remained eerily quiet. So he continued.

"Like what I said, no one _needs_ to realize I am there, and it can happen outside basketball court."

Slowly Kagami lifted his head, eyes eyeing the small shadow in horror at the new revelation.

"Are you implying it's not rare for you to almost been crushed against a car because they don't notice you?"

Kuroko nodded.

That was ten times worse!

Kagami was shaken, his fingers trembled, now he imagined if one of those so almost-been-crushed cases really took his shadow's life away… and the image of him and Kuroko never met haunted his mind, Kagami couldn't bear it. He—

A pair of gloved hands covered his, Kagami went still.

"No, don't be afraid, Kagami-kun. It's ok. I decided I'll give up though, now I'll cherish what I have to the fullest, so there'll be no regret at all." Kagami tried to understand through the confusing words, and failed. It seemed as if Kuroko was talking in a foreign language Kagami didn't familiar with, but he still can took some clues and they led him into a distaste conclusion; Kuroko was going to leave. Soon.

Kagami opened his mouth to confirm whether his conclusion was true or not but Kuroko beat him on it.

"Let's go, Kagami-kun. I think it's not wise to let Coach wait any longer. You don't want her to quadruple your training menu, don't you Kagami-kun?"

Kagami didn't give any shit about him receiving his Coach's wrath. He only wanted Kuroko to explain why. But suddenly, when Kuroko extended his hand and smiled slightly, Kagami felt the possible conclusion didn't matter anymore, because he swore to himself he would follow his shadow wherever he would go and protect him from any harm. He grasped Kuroko's smaller hand tightly. At the same time, he realized how important this person was to him to the point he'll do everything for him.

Albeit reluctantly_, _ Kagami cracked a grin, but eyes blazing with the new found decision.

"Yeah, let's go."

_I'll protect you, so please don't leave me._

* * *

><p><em>Next, Chapter Two : Momoi Satsuki<em>


	3. Momoi Satsuki

**Chapter Two : Momoi Satsuki**

* * *

><p><em>A year ago, a day before 31<em>_st__ January…_

_._

_Tetsu-kun is breaking._

As the snow began to dissipate and the ever so frosty wind caressed the bare skin, that thought came in mind.

Momoi shivered. She rubbed her palms and then warped her arms around herself, barely preventing the chill running. She turned her gaze towards the gray sky; somehow it gave away the picture of melancholic and lonesome. And it bothered her.

The sky was getting sad day by day.

She knew she was being unfair. She herself who proclaimed her infatuation towards the shadow player but she was the one who dumped him as well and chose to 'guard' her troublesome childhood friend. She left him. Alone and unprotected. And wounded.

Today was his birthday but Momoi didn't know how to deal with it. Surely she wanted to meet her beloved Tesu-kun so badly and tell him how grateful she was that he was born to the world. But… how? If it was her from a year ago everything wouldn't be this difficult, she could drag him to Maji Burger and having surprise crazy party with other Kiseki no Sedai, yet now… sadly she just didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to face her beloved one after she left him to tend his own wound himself after all the chaos happened on that Winter Cup final, let alone having a party.

But she knew if she didn't do anything, she definitely would regret it later.

The chill crept on her skin and she let out a loud 'achoo'. She quickly covered her nose and leaned down in embarrassment, trying desperately to hide her face.

"You should bring thicker jacket, Momoi-san. Today is freezing after all."

Momoi whipped her head so quick it almost hurt, but what she saw was a white scarf draped on her head before it snuggled comfortably around her neck, hiding her lower face.

"Tetsu…-kun."

Was all she managed to say as the boy she fell in love with just give his miniscule smile.

"Good afternoon, Momoi-san. Long time no see."

She should've seen it coming, however, it still surprised her that the pearly liquids she tried to hold leaked out from her eyes uncontrollably.

She cried and hugged him, ignoring people's stare courtesy from her sudden outburst. All that mattered now was how she could satisfy her deep longing towards this adorable boy.

_._

_._

_._

_"__Tetsu-kun…"_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Satsuki! What happen? Are you okay?"<p>

Momoi vaguely recognized that voice as her childhood friend's, Aomine Daiki. But she didn't answer. She couldn't. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she couldn't stop her tears as the hurtful memories flooding back, invading her mind completely. Her knees buckled and she let the hard and cold floor welcomed her limp body. Oh, how she hoped unconsciousness steal her mind right now. But her she could hear everyone's panicked voice that suddenly erupted in Touo's gym. She could hear Dai-chan muttered some curses under his breath, and she could feel a pair of strong arms lifted her body and the wind whipped her hair as she was brought into infirmary in a rush.

.

.

.

_"__Tetsu-kun, I'm sorry… I'm failed."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Eh?! _What do you mean by 'actually my birthday is tomorrow', Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko calmly sipped his vanilla shake while maintain his poker face as Momoi's eyes widened in horror.

"That means today isn't my birthday, Momoi-san."

"B-But, didn't you born on 30th January?"

"It was 31st January."

Momoi blinked. Once. Twice. Three times, before she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh." She exclaimed in a dull voice. "_oh."_

"I must have forgotten it." She said, terribly ashamed. She leaned her back dejectly, eyes downcast, fiddling with rectangle-shaped gift – which was supposed to be Tetsu-kun's birthday gift – with trembled hands on her lap. She felt her chest tighten, suddenly all she wanted was to run away,find a hole and hide in there for decades.

"Tetsu-kun, I'm sorry." She spoke quietly.

She thought Tetsu-kun would be angry at her, but instead she felt cold but soft fingers brushed her cheeks in the gentlest motion she ever felt. She tilted her head up. Soft pink and sky blue orbs met.

"I understand, Momoi-san. Aomine-kun and final exam must've gotten into you. It's okay. So don't cry… please?"

Actually, if not for Tetsu-kun's words, she wouldn't have realized she was crying.

At that time, she felt grateful she was in love with no one else but Tetsu-kun. It was still a mystery, even to herself, how she can fall through just the most little reasons; those ever so gentle touches, polite words, kind heart and everything.

Even so, she was falling deeper.

* * *

><p>"So, what bring you two here?" Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin, asked. Arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. All Seirin members stole a glance towards the rare yet amusing scene while resumed their training menu.<p>

"Well…" Aomine tried his best to explain the situation. He cleared his throat, but fumbled with his own words. So he tried again.

Yup, it was rare to see the former ace of Teikou cowered under Seirin coach's stare

"Well, Satsuki passed out and got a fever yesterday. And she didn't stop calling Tetsu's name in her sleep. And I was thinking to call Tetsu, but Satsuki _insisted _she comes here instead, and hell… that's why. Can we meet my shadow… please?"

It was obvious the word 'please' was added as an afterthought.

"Your _former _shadow, Aho!" Kagami spat after dunked the ball. He spinned around and glared at the uninvited guests.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Where's him?"

A pale hand suddenly rose from nowhere."I'm here, Aomine-kun."

"Gaaah! Tetsu! Hell, stop play prank on me! You can give someone a heart attack, you know!" Aomine clutched his chest, panted. Heck, even after all those years he still wasn't used to Kuroko's thin presence.

"But I've been here for ten minutes, Aomine-kun." Kuroko reasoned. Aomine chuckled, he draped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders which almost sent him stumbled.

"Geez, you're a petulant kid as always, aren't you?"

"I'm not kid, Aomine-kun." A tick mark appeared.

"Oi, Aho! Get your hand off _my_ shadow!" Two tick marks appeared.

"Shut up, Bakagami!" More than three tick marks appeared.

Momoi just stared at the all too familiar scene in front of her as the bickering went on. Usually, she would smile in nostalgic since she finally saw the old Dai-chan and her beloved Tetsu-kun, her most favorite people, talking in their old way, repairing their broken friendship. But now, she couldn't bring herself to smile, or speak.

"Now now, so what your business, pink head – H-hey, why are you crying?"

Aida's venom voice gradually became unsure as she saw the tears on Momoi's face. This, of course, brought everyone's attention.

But Momoi ignored them.

She leapt and hugged Tetsu-kun's body tightly – not just glompy hug she usually did –feeling scared that one day she couldn't meet this person anymore – which was very possible. She buried her face on the crook of his pale neck and just… cried.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun. I'm failed."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pale, lifeless body lied limply on the pool of blood. Fire flared not too far away. The sickening sound of siren and the shout of police and people surrounding her mingled in such deathful symphony. Momoi finally remembered. The day when she asked Tetsu-kun's out which she mistook as the day of his birthday.<p>

She grasped the gift, the rectangle-shaped gift, close to her chest where her heart beating impossibly fast. Everything faded in monochrome hue as her eyes widened in fear and loss.

_No. _Her mind stated, in denial.

_No no no no no NO!_

Her feet gave out, she collapsed on the pool of blood. It stained her dress in bold crimson. Her gaze locked on the lifeless body she knew too well.

_Tetsu-kun!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's okay, Momoi-san. I understand. Please don't blame yourself, okay?" <em>

_._

Sometimes, Momoi hoped Tetsu-kun wasn't this kind. Because she knew everything was late. Too late. And it was her fault.

* * *

><p><em>Next, Chapter Three : Midorima Shintarou<em>


End file.
